


California

by Multifandom_King66



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Knows Nothing About Geography, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rating due to language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_King66/pseuds/Multifandom_King66
Summary: Ethan takes Lex and Hannah on a walk.*AU- pretty much nothing from the show actually happens*
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	California

"Hey, Banana!" I exclaimed as the teenage girl jumped into my arms. She had just come home from school, her red hair spilling out from under my old baseball cap and Lex's old backpack with the pins hanging from her shoulder. 

We only left Hatchetfield a year ago, but things were already looking up. We sold the doll, took Hannah, and fled to the nearest train to California. We moved into a small apartment in Bakersfield, I got a job at an old record store and Lex decided to work part-time at a diner until she could start going to auditions. 

The main thing that improved, though, was Hannah. At the beginning she would ask to come to work with me or Lex because she was afraid, though she would never say why. But as time went on she became more independent.  Slowly, she started out by smiling more often. She took walks around the city that we worked so hard to get her to. She went to school, and made friends.

"Your sister and I are going for a walk tonight, wanna come with?" I asked. 

"Sure! Are you doing the surprise thing you keep talking about?" The redhead questioned with a wink.

I let out a laugh, and playfully elbowed her. "I don't know. That's why it's a surprise, isn't it?"

* * *

My girlfriend and her sister laughed as I took both of their hands and led them into a three person waltz down the path. 

"E, where are you taking me?" The older one asked still chuckling, and ended the dance but continued to hold onto my hand. 

"Right… here!" I told her, leading the girls through a clearing in the trees. 

It was a little hill with a view for miles. As the sun set over the California landscape, the Hollywood sign remained lit. 

"I just wanted to show you where you're going to be working in the future," I told Lex, who stood looking blown away by the view. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Ethan. So much."

* * *

We ate a simple dinner of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, talked about our days, and watched the stars start to emerge.

I glanced over at Lex. She had a little smear of peanut butter on the side of her mouth, her hair was laying messily on her shoulders, and she was laughing at something Hannah had said. She looked happy, and the confidence from the little box in my pocket told me now was the best time. Gathering my courage, I wiped the peanut butter from her face, gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, and took her hand to help her stand up. Hannah's eyes widened and she broke into a toothy grin when she realized what I was doing. 

"Lex, I love you. I couldn't ask for a better sister to Banana or a roommate, slash best friend, slash girlfriend for me." I told her, fiddling with the ring box and lowering to one knee.

"Babe, you better not be fucking with me. If you're fucking with me I swear to god!" she said. 

I let out a nervous chuckle. "I promise I'm not, babe."

"Prove it," she said, sounding a weird mix of shocked, daring, and excited. 

"Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a fluffy one shot because I don't write specifically fluff very often, and this little family deserves happiness
> 
> I also live on the other side of the country so locations in California are probably much closer than they are in real life


End file.
